


Idea Dump

by Parthenopaeus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabbles at most
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parthenopaeus/pseuds/Parthenopaeus
Summary: This is where I decide to dump the best of my ideas for stories that I may possibly finish.Ch. 1: “Let me into the village, boys. The Hokage summoned me, and as bothersome as it is I can't be late.”Ch. 2: "My date is just running late."





	1. Chapter 1

In a world far different from ours, where chakra and shinobis existed there was a shinobi village called Kohanogakure no Sato. At the gates of this mighty village, an event was occurring that would change the fate of the the Elemental Nations.

“Let me into the village, boys. The Hokage summoned me, and as bothersome as it is I can't be late.” An elderly woman scowled with her arms crossed over her chest.

Both of the chunin assigned to guarding the gate looked nervously at each before one spoke out, “Sorry Miss, but unless you have proper identification we can't let you through.”

The woman rolled her eyes, “If I wanted to, I wouldn't even have to wait for you morons to let me in. It's not like you could stop me. I just decided to be nice today.”

The chunin still seemed at a loss on what to do with the woman before a smile lit up her face, which she to her previous attitude made them shuffle awkwardly. Narrowing her eyes on the road past the guards to a ninja who was lazily walking along, the woman let out a yell, “Shikaku, get your lazy hide over here!”

It was amusing how quickly the Jounin Commander straightened his back, turned to look at the gates to see her, and that he actually shunshined to stand in front of the guards facing the woman within a blink of an eye. A chuckle escaped the woman's voice as she scanned the man before her, “I see that I trained you well, Shikaku. Now will you inform these imbeciles that I am allowed in the village.”


	2. My Date Is Just Running Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another incomplete Naruto idea that happened when I started writing, but got distracted or lost motivation which led to leaving the work to not get finished.

Nervously, Airi fixed her hair trying to keep an upbeat attitude about the fact that the person who had asked her out on a date was now running an hour late. She knew that the servers were getting tired of waiting for her order and every time they would ask her for it, she would stubbornly say, “My date is just running late. He's a shinobi, so you can't expect him to be on time to a mundane thing such as this when he could be doing something important.”

She had said this 4 times now, once every 15 minutes it seemed, and now she didn't know who she was trying to convince that she hadn't been stood up.

Airi knew that Lee was a shinobi, a very dedicated one at that, and that last minute missions were a thing that could possibly happen. She just wished he had sent some word instead of making her believe that she had been stood up.

Deciding that it would be better if she just left, the servers were getting more irritated and the other patrons were looking at her in curious pity, Airi paid for the drink that she had been nursing while waiting before heading out of the restaurant.

Adjusting her yukata, Airi painted a bright smile on her face as if she hadn't just been stood up by the person she had a crush on for close to a year now. It was better than moping around acting like her world ended as she had seen civilian girls do. Besides, if her uncle saw her moping then he would probably see if the ever cheery shinobi known as Lee could survive a day in T&I. Come to think of it, all of her T&I family would probably want to hurt him so it was better for everyone to not let her show any hint of sadness.

Starting her trek home, Airi heard a familiar voice calling her name from behind her. Turning, Airi let her painted smile turn into a real one as she saw her twin come barreling to her side, “Get to the damn hospital because your boyfriend got injured on a mission that he just returned from, and won't stay still long enough to get treated. Keeps saying that he is a horrible failure because he missed your date, and that he must immediately make up for it. He's practically immune to any sedatives we give him and moves too much for us to knock him out. Fix this, Airi.”

Airi had to raise her hand to her mouth to contain her laughter at the thought of her sister having so much trouble with Lee, but frowned at the thought of him in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not all that confident about posting one of my incomplete works again, but since two people liked my last work I thought that it wouldn't be too bad to post again. Thank you to everyone who reads through the mess that is my work. I would love to get feedback on it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing that I've posted on this site, and really nervous about sharing my work with others so here I go for a wonderful adventure.
> 
> I believe that my thought process behind this was the woman was the mentor of the original Ino-Shika-Cho, and had been on a mission or leave from the village since sometime before Minato had been made Hokage. She was born in Hiruzen's Generation. She sees Naruto's treatment by the villager's and decides to raise him, and Hiruzen really doesn't have all that much choice in the matter.
> 
> I can't really put my thoughts together to make them clear for those reading at the moment, but my main point was just to post what I had written for this idea so far.


End file.
